


The Wall & The Flower

by hobitober



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobitober/pseuds/hobitober
Summary: I am yoursI am yours as the starsbelong to the skyand I am yours asthe rivers belongto the sea.I am yours as your tearsbelong to your eyesand I am yoursas your lungs belongto the pattern in whichyou breath-Christopher Poindexter





	1. Damn That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> first story on here  
> enjoy hopefully?  
> if you give critism, don't be overly harsh on it please
> 
> i dont know what im doing, im stuck in quarantine

_When I'm laying awake in the velvet night fall, I will think of your lips. How I've yet to kiss them at all  
-ais_

Time: **5:00am**

Why was I up so early if you ask? Well I couldn't sleep cause I was too awake and I couldn't stop thinking of... him... Park Seonghwa. His voice rippled like smooth river water passing by rocks. His touch was so gentle like the soft white clouds that linger in the sky. His smell to me was like sweet candy and fresh rain. He was so perfect but I was not perfect enough for him. We'd known each other for so long but I had a feeling he didn't like me the way I liked him. I felt as if I was just his little sister almost but I'd find that to be fake. Him & the guys had a few days off so we all decided to get together and hang out.

I then texted Seonghwa at 7:30am to ask when we'd be meeting and where.

**(Y/N)**  
Hey, just to check, when and where  
are we meeting up again? kinda  
forgot

**🐸 🎀 Ｓｅｏｎｇｈｗａ 🎀 🐸  
  
** _Well we're gonna meet up at the cafe  
then head to the nearby arcade or park.  
We'll decide when we're all together. 10am  
  
_**(Y/N)**  
Alright, see ya'll then  


I sighed, stalling. 7:50am rolls around and I got bored, I had time and decided to dye my hair. I did it all in time, I dyed my hair, showered, dressed and it was all done by 9:50am. I grabbed my little backpack, house keys and face mask, making my way to the cafe near my place. I arrived at 10am, the guys weren't there yet so I claimed our table, ordering their usual drinks and food. They finally arrived as I went to grab their drinks and then all rushed to help, "Nice hair (Y/N)" Hongjoong kindly commented with a sweet smile "Oh thank you". I had done a holographic blue & black. We all sat down as Seonghwa claimed the seat to my left as I sat by the outside of the booth. We all talked happily amongst each other.   
  
I had late excused myself to the bathroom to wash up, unknown of what the guys were planning with Seonghwa.

[] **Seonghwa's P.O.V** []

(Y/N) had excused herself to the bathroom and we then started to talk quietly amongst each other. "How do I ask her without fucking up?" I was nervous "Well we'll go to the arcade after this, maybe if they have a photobooth, it's gonna sound cheesy, ask her there" I looked at Hongjoong "You know that's not a bad idea, I'll try it!" We all did a little cheer, quickly going back to talking once (Y/N) sat back down by me   
  
"So (Y/N) we decided we're gonna go to the arcade if that's fine with you?" She looked towards me, oh the way her (e/c) orbs had a sparkle when she looked at me, my heart swooned, she nodded, "That's fine"

Once we were all done, on our way to the arcade we went.

[] **(Y/N)'s P.O.V** []

We finished up at the cafe, all making our way to the nearby arcade just a block and a half away. Once there, we got the entry wristband things and made our way after we got the game coins.

An hour and a half later, Seonghwa takes me over to a photobooth and I hear the small cheer of Hongjoong, Yeosang, San & Jongho. He pays the money for the photo's and we get in, do our thing. 

The last three photos were us sharing kisses, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I couldn't deny it, I said yes.

[] **Seonghwa's P.O.V** []

I found a photobooth about an hour and a half after being in the arcade. I pulled (Y/N) to it with me, paying the money for three sets of photo's. The last roll on the last three photo's I asked her to be mine.

She luckily said yes, sending us both into a joyful explosion, the last three photo's were our happy ass smiles and kisses

When we stepped out of the booth to get the photo's, they weren't there and we spotted Yeosang and the other guys with them "Too cute!" Mingi stupidly shouts to us.

(Y/N) runs over, tackling Yeosang, taking the photo's, handing them to me "Problem solved"

We spent the rest of our time playing games, eating and at the mall, a day well perfectly spent I'd say

_"I am his. He is mine. In the end, it's him & I"_


	2. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulations! She's so beautiful" Hidden pain laced your smile
> 
> Your childhood friend and crush knew the look but didn't admit it "Thanks. I'm 100% sure someone perfect will find you"
> 
> "Maybe one day soon" You nod and leave him, he could have been yours, just only if you spoke a few years sooner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do be in a sad gooshy mood tho-  
> [A Yeosang chapter]

_I'll love you forever, is what she said right before he broke her damn heart  
[R.B]  
_

** _Childhood  
_ **

"Hey (Y/N) come look at this bug I found!"

The sound of your best friend, Yeosang's voice rang through the woods as you hopped over to him, looking at the bug "What is it though?"

He looked closer "Some type of frog" It peed on his hand then proceed to hop away, you both squeal and giggle, your mother calls you both in for lunch

"I'm gonna touch you with my pee hand (Y/N)!" You squealed again, screaming no as you ran, Yeosang chasing you, fit of giggles filled the empty space the trees didn't

_the rain falls for you the same way i do; unapologetically, over and over.  
_ _[s.r.w]_

** _Teen Years_ **

"Man, Mr. Rugerbaurg is the epitome of 'Ok Boomer' I swear" Yeosang commented between you and your friends, all send you in a laughter fit.

The way his voice lingered when he talked, when he laughed left your stomach with butterflies

One day, you thought you would finally confess until he did, not how you expected though

"Hey! Hey (Y/N)! There's this girl [insert random name], she is hella pretty like her eyes such a rich green color. I swear I'll marry her. She said yes to being my girlfriend too!"

That was when you lost hope, your world drained of color, you plastered a pained smile "Oh, that's great. I'd love to meet her. After school at the burger joint or cafe?" He nods, your part ways

_what a plot twist you were  
[anon]_

_**Adult Years** _

"Aye (Y/N)! Me & [insert random name] are getting married! I knew she'd be my highschool sweetheart. I wanna know if you'd be the maid of honor please?" He smiled that sweet smile, you nod, he smiles bigger

The day comes to watch your world completely fall apart, the other guys knew how pained you were but you made sure they never told him

\---

"If anyone has an objection as to why they should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest rang in the room of people, the guys looks at you and saw you had no happy color to your soul left

"You may now kiss the bride" They connected lips, locking their love forever. Oh how you only wished you were her, to feel his sweet taste

\---

You stand to share your little speech "Hello everyone. I'm (Y/N). Yeosang... I'm so happy for you, we grew up together and one of my main hopes and dreams was for you to find some as wonderful as your new wife, who will care for you until old age strikes. You found her and I still remember how happy you were when you told me you got together. May all hopes go to you and wish you a happy marriage" 

Everyone clapped as you sat yourself back down, excusing yourself shortly after to the hall, empty of people. You slide down onto the floor, crying without sound. You hear the door to the dining hall open, someone sitting by you.

The person pulled you close and you noticed it was Jongho, he was like your brother you never had "You're broken, I can tell. You don't have the same color in your eyes anymore" He sounded hurt

You leaned on him, staring at both your feet "If only I said something sooner, I could be her right now..." All the other guys, excluding Yeosang, came to check on you as well

Hongjoong sat on your other side, rubbing the small of your back with his thumb and he spoke up "One time, when Yeosang went out to the store, she told me and the others that she's only with him for money. It was expected because she always had the energy of a snobby golddigger you know?" 

You slowly nod. You being hurt was hurting your best friends, who you viewed as brothers. "Like he once said, someone one day will take me. Maybe I'll see my colored world again" You sigh

You all head back into the dining hall, sitting back at the table and continued to be fake happy.

\---

_'Yeonsang is calling'_

You looked at the screen of your phone, picking up. "Hey, what's up?"

Sniffles were heard from the other side of the line "The guys w-warned me... I was too in my head, she wanted my money. Our divorce got finalized today..."

Your heart broke at your best friend's pain "Can I stay at your place?" His hoarse, broken voice said softly, you reply yes. You both talk a bit more then hang up, now just wait.

\---

He finally arrives with all his stuff in hand "She won't have the house for long so that's good"

You lightly chuckle, helping him move his stuff upstairs "Uhm... the guest bedroom is pre-occupied with my art stuff so you wouldn't mind sleeping in my room right?"

He shook his head "No it's fine" You nod, beggining to unpack all his things.

Anything he had from her was thrown away or even burnt. Soon you both got to catching up after unpacking.

\---

A good few months after Yeosang's divorce and you two dating, the question popped and you were in the right place "I don't know why I ignored my feelings for you as long as I did, I was scared I guess of rejection like any other teen would be but I have you back finally, I feel now is the right time..." 

He opened a small box and a soft mint purple ring was visible to your now teary eyes "Would you please marry me (Y/N)?" With your crying eyes you nod, he places the ring on your finger and you capture each others lips. 

Oh how you loved that, his soft, sweet lips connecting to yours felt like electricity running through you.

\---

"If anyone has an objection as to why they should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said with a calm voice. No one said anything "You may now kiss the bride"

Lips locked, your love was locked permanately and the guys all shouted with joy. You take a look into his eyes as he does the same. You both see fireworks in each others eyes as you both head off to the dining hall, your best friends following behind. 

Sad stories can have happy endings too

_good things happen. love is real. we will be okay  
_ _[anon]_


	3. Burnt Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was why poetry was invented  
> to describe girls like her
> 
> -Bridgett Devoue-
> 
> [Hongjoong chapter]

* * *

It's been 4 years since I last saw you. It was just a small arguement and I never got to say sorry. 

I watched you fall in love over & over while I stayed broken that I lost you.

You were just as hurt but I didn't know, you didn't tell me.

Oh how I wish I could just tell you sorry now.

I watched you slip away from me

* * *

I sighed, it was time for me to stop being a mope. I got up, showering, letting the hot water rush down and leave a little tingle after the burn. Once I had finished showering, I dried myself off then dressed in black jeans, a soft blue turtle neck, my soft beige brown long coat, my Doc Martins, face mask and a bucket hat. Once I had done a few more things around the house, I grabbed my keys and my bag then made my way out into the world.

I had messaged one of my friends, asking if she wanted to hang out and she agreed. We met up with a couple of our other friends. We made our way to the Seoul Alive Illusion Museum but before we went there we stopped at a near-by store that would give you a free pack of noodles if you managed to complete their fire noodle challenge which we very quickly took up. Once inside, I saw Hongjoong with his friends but ignored, I went out today to feel better for myself and to spend time with my friends. The waiter brought out four bowls of the fire noodles for me and my friends.

The people took notice, including Hongjoong & the other guys. People came over to see who would reign in victory. We then started, having a set timer. My friend, Sua had chickened out in the first five minutes but she really couldn't handle spicy food too well either. I managed to finish my bowl and Sua's, making me come in first place victory. We were given our bag of noodles as I paid the needed amount of won and then we headed outside but I was pulled away by Hongjoong as he hugged me closely. 

I remember how safe I felt in his hold, the warmth I felt and how candy like he smelled. I miss the way his hands felt holding me so closely. I hugged back of course, I forgave him, he was my light. Our friends silently and patiently waited, watching with smiles.

"I'm s-so sorry (Y/N)... I was too in my h-head" I notice he's on the brink of tears by the shake in his voice. I looked into his soft doe brown eyes, wiping any on-coming tears "It's okay. We were dumb those years ago" He places a gentle kiss onto my forehead as I gently play with his hair "So where are you headed to?" I let go of him finally, brushing my hair down with my hand "The Illusion Museum down the way" He smiles, oh the way I missed out sweet it looked on him, the way the corners of his eyes wrinkled so slightly "We were too" I grin, looking at my friends as we nod "Whichever group makes it there last has to pay for dinner tonight" He smirks "Deal" 

I nod to my friends as we all run, the guys chasing after as I heely away... yes I had custom Doc Martin heelys. Ateez had sadly lost and I laugh in joy "You gotta pay for dinner. Now lets go nerds" I smile brightly as we all head inside, paying the entrance fee and then went on our way.

Oh how glad I was to have him back in my life, I missed you dear

_**be fearless in the pursuit of what sets your soul on fire** _


	4. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> those who are heartless once cared too much

_We used to be so happy once upon a time. You took me on cheesy dates as I did the same._

_We were always side by side with every given moment. The way your smile still flashes in my head hurts._

_God, we were the closest together, we had life ready but you pulled that stupid move_

* * *

Another happy day, Yunho woke up to his beautiful girlfriend, her hair perfectly framing her face and the rising sun making her look like a goddess as her chest rose and fell with each breath.

Yunho cherished each moment he woke up to such a beautiful sight, her hand resting softly on his chest as he gently played with her soft locks, planting a gentle kiss to her forehead as he let himself leave her side to make food.

\--- --- ---

He hummed lightly as he finished up the eggs, the creaking of stairs breaking his focus as a soft smile painted onto his face, he turned around to see that beautiful woman he woke up to, her hair slightly a mess, her shirt was wrinkled but that face, to him, was still as beautiful, if not more. He swore to himself she only continued to grow in beauty. He grabbed the two made up plates, giving one over to her as they sat together and ate, the silence filled with hums of car engines and chirping birds. "I'm gonna be home a little later then usual. Manager wants us to do extra work tonight" You nodded in response as he left to change.

You two said your goodbyes as he left off to KQ. You sigh, you had to work today too, you didn't want to but had too. Once in the shared room, you showered and changed as you worked at a ramen shop.

[] **Y/N's P.O.V** []

I got on my uniform as I drove myself to work. Yunho's smile was the screensaver to my mind but something seemed off about Yunho this morning. I couldn't figure it out yet but there was something. I noticed he'd left his phone by accident because he did seem in quite a rush so I wanted to go bring him lunch as well. I stopped by our favorite burger joint and got him the cheesy bacon burger as i got a large thing of cheese curds for myself as I drive down to KQ.

His phone buzzed so I checked it as I was pulling into the KQ parking lot, thinking it might have been one of the guys trying to reach him but was quite wrong

**🐻 🎀 𝒮𝒶𝓂𝒶𝓃𝓉𝒽𝒶 🎀 🐻**   
_Baby can we have lunch together today?_

I was in shock until a read a couple more messages and my god he really was cheating on me. I grabbed his food bag and went to the dance studio. I shoved his food and phone into his chest, tear in my eyes "I hate you!" The guys all looked at me "You're cheating on me with Samantha, huh? Her asking to have lunch. Is this why you're always home late the last month?" He set his stuff down as the guys were just shocked "I gave you everything Yunho! I gave you my heart, I gave you me and you do this in return?! I wanted to spend life to death with you and you hurt me! When you get home, pack your shit and leave" 

With that I was gone, crying and hurt.

* * *

It had been 2 years after Yunho cheating and we talked the whole thing out and agreed on just friends as we couldn't bare to be with each other like that again.

I had gotten with Wooyoung and it was Cloud 9. I was somewhere better then heaven. We lived a life so excited. Yunho eventually got with another girl too. 

Wooyoung proposed 3 years after us dating and I said yes. A month after him proposing, I was pregnant with his kid.

Thank you Yunho, you may have hurt me but you brought the best of me out.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried okay


End file.
